


Say Anything

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fresh Meat Friday, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Pillow Talk, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a particular kind of performance anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Anything

Chalk it up to eagerness. The first time Will experienced the wild ride that was Hannibal Lecter, it was a semi-public affair. And the time after. And the time after that.

There was Hannibal pushing him down on his desk just after a lecture. Dragging him into a men’s room while the bartender who had been hitting on him all night gave them the side eye. The alley beside that gastronomie pub. The parking garage at Quantico. 

The church.

He was beginning to wonder if Hannibal had some kind of exhibitionist streak.

Until he got The Invitation.

A grown up sleepover. Of course, that’s only what he called it. Hannibal called it a long overdue something-something. He might have remembered better if his heart hadn’t started pounding at exactly that second. 

It wasn’t the idea of spending the whole night together. Or the physics defying plans Hannibal no doubt had in store. It wasn’t even about taking the next step in their relationship.

It was his voice. Okay, his sex voice. 

More precisely, his lack of one. 

For two people who could talk about any subject, if bickering counted as talking, there had been virtually no audio track to their previous encounters. 

In fairness, sometimes his mouth was full. 

Mostly, it was about trying not to get caught. Hannibal managed to limit himself to sounding like he was enjoying the best meal of his life. Will, on the other hand, did little more than bite his lip. An occasional squeak was made even more embarrassing when described at length after by a besotted Hannibal. 

This time there’d be no excuse for not letting it fly. He could already imagine Hannibal coming up with some arcane quote at just the right moment (right in his mind anyway). Breathlessly tossing out Keats. While he just rode along mute except for -

_Squeak._

This was going to have to be one of those fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants things. There was no way he could psych himself up for “harder baby,” “faster you dirty bitch.” He certainly wasn’t going to try to out-prose the master. There was no reason he had to use actual words anyway. Hannibal would no doubt be satisfied with some appreciative grunts. Anything to show that he was in the moment. 

He’d find out soon enough.

So much for expecting a warm up. Or even dinner. Hannibal had him on his back before he could sputter a heyhowwasyourday. 

Fuck, he was eager. As if it was the first time. It was all Will could do to hang on. His thighs slipped over Hannibal’s hips. Sweat glued the sheets to his back. The headboard knocked against the wall. Hannibal groaned and growled like an animal in heat. 

Not a word of Keats. 

And still not a sound from Will.

This was it. If he could just catch his breath. This was his moment to let it all out. 

Fuck.

The perfect angle. The perfect pace.

Will’s head rolled back. Lost in the rhythm. Glimpsing the horizon when he felt Hannibal straining. 

The ground opened up. Will held on. His voice thin as air. 

“Oh god, I love you. . .”

Clinging, they fell together without another word. A hard landing. 

Will didn’t even know where he was until Hannibal nudged for a kiss. He melted into it, still high. 

“I hope I didn’t squeak this time.”

Hannibal laughed softly. 

One day he might tell him. But not tonight.

With a brush of his nose, he breathed a warm sigh. 

“You were perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
